


It wasn't your fault (cooking edition)

by Schreibmaschine



Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine
Summary: Gavin comes home to a terrible burning smell and investigates.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	It wasn't your fault (cooking edition)

**Author's Note:**

> This was published on my tumblr @fandom-necromancer!

‘Holy shit!’ Gavin opened the door to his apartment and was welcomed by an awful stench. Something between burned meat and oil. He quickly closed the door and opened a window while hurrying to the kitchen – the origin of the ominous smell. He came to a halt in the doorframe to take in the scene in front of him: Nines was standing over the sink, a pan in hand, and let water flow over what once had been food but could as well be coal. ‘Holy phcking shit, toaster! I thought you burned the house down!’ He coughed, trying to let out the remnants of smoke in the air. Quickly he stormed through the flat to open all windows and returned to the kitchen, where Nines had started scrubbing the burned pieces from the pan.

‘What did you do, tin-can?’  
‘I’m sorry, Detective.’  
‘Don’t ‘Detective’ me, you always do that when you phcked up, so just tell me, what did you do?’  
‘I’m sorry, Gavin. I cooked. Well, tried to.’  
Gavin looked at the crispy remains of what once had held nutritional value. Then at the android. Back at the pan. ‘You did… Why?’  
‘You had a long day. I thought it would be a surprise.’  
‘Some surprise indeed… So that’s why you left early from work.’  
‘Yes. Although I never thought this would be so difficult.’

Gavin still had problems following, the image of RK900 holding a pan and furiously scratching off the ashes of his efforts was simply too ridiculous.  
‘Wait, so you cooked – tried to cook – for me?’  
The android looked up into his eyes, face a sour grimace. ‘Yes, Detective.’  
‘Okay. Well, thank you.’  
Again the android rose up from his work, the pan forgotten for once. ‘Why do you thank me? I wasn’t able to do it.’  
‘It’s the thought that counts. I don’t think anyone other than my mother has ever even tried to cook for me. I appreciate the gesture, even if you nearly burned the phcking house down.’  
‘I… I’m really sorry, it seemed so easy. I don’t know what I did wrong, it just suddenly started burning. I-‘  
‘Hey.’ Gavin took the other’s hand to keep his attention from the disaster in the pan. ‘Are you a house-keeping android?’  
‘What? No, I-‘  
‘Are you some sort of caretaker, a domestic model of any sorts?’  
‘No. But I don’t understand how that’s impo-‘  
‘Then it wasn’t your fault. You have no program to follow. You have never done this before. You have to learn it like everyone else. And still you tried your best.’  
‘But I failed.’  
‘We all fail from time to time. Come on, I’ll order some food and tomorrow I show you how to cook, deal?’

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt a story like this yourself if you want! Just head over to my tumblr @fandom-necromancer, message me on twitter @Schreibmachin4 or contact me in any way!


End file.
